In the Eye of the Beholder
by tiana3826
Summary: Sara questions beauty, but Grissom is there to teach her a lesson.


I don't own anything related to CSI, just like playing with the characters!

A/N: This just kind of popped into my head while I was in English class so I wrote it within to hour! Hope you guys enjoy, let me know if you like it!

Ps. No beta so all mistakes are my own.

"In the eyes of the Beholder"

Sara stared at herself in the mirror. She did not see beauty, she did not even see pretty. No, what she saw was a gap that was embarrassing. She saw scars that had faded over the years, but had still remained visible—even if only to her.

Sara couldn't figure it out. Why was he still lying to her? He had her now and she wasn't going to leave unless her straight out asked her to; so why was he still lying? She decided that she would ask him the very next time that he lied.

A few days later they were laying in bed together just enjoying each other's company. Grissom was sitting with his back perched against the headboard; while Sara was laying with her head in his lap as he absentmindedly stroked her hair.

"God Sara, you're so beautiful," he said softly, as though he was just a thought that slipped out unexpectedly.

That was exactly what she was waiting for however, it was her opening. "Why do you keep lying to me?" It came out as though she was afraid of how he would answer her quiet question.

"Wha? What on earth are you talking about Sara? I didn't even say anything let along lie to you!" Grissom said very confused but a little defensively.

"Yes you did! Just now! You said, and I quote, 'God Sara, you're so beautiful.' So why do you keep lying?"

"Sara that is not a lie!"

"Yes it is Gil, and you know it!"

"But Sara,"

"No," she cut him off, "I just want to know why. You've already got me into bed and I'm not leaving unless you tell me to, so why do you keep lying to me?"

"Okay, first of all Sara," Grissom by now was getting very defensive, "this has NEVER been about 'getting you into bed' and you know that!"

"Well, I just," she started.

"Nuh-uh, no you don't. You asked why I lied to you, now you get to sit there and listen to me talk."

"Okay," Sara said sounding defeated. She buried her face into his lap and waited for the inevitable.

"Sara?"

She didn't move she just wanted him to get this over with. This always happened to her. She dated men who used her. Said great things, wonderful in fact, but she knew they were lying. She knew it because after she slept with them a few times, they would all dump her off and go find a more 'beautiful woman.'"

She just happy that it had lasted this long with Grissom. She never expected it to of course, but she was glad it had. She was ready for him to drop the bomb now though.

"Sara honey, please look at me. Please."

She turned to looked at him, teary eyed and sad.

"Sara, has anyone ever told you that you were beautiful before?" He asked the question even though he was afraid to hear her actual answer.

"She sadly nodded her head, and then softly added, "but they never meant it. They only said it to get into bed with me."

"Oh honey."

"No Gil, it's okay. I mean I understand. I didn't have to sleep with them, that was my choice. It still hurt though, when they would leave me for a more 'beautiful woman.'"

"Sara listen to me," he waited until he knew he had her full attention. "I love you, with all of my heart, and I'm not going to leave you for a more 'beautiful woman.' The truth is, I can't. It's not possible Sara. You, honey, are purely and honestly the single most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life."

Sara just started at him with tears silently running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe her ears, but she could read it in his eyes. He was telling her the truth, he truly meant what he was saying and she loved him even more for that.

"I love everything about you Sara. EVERYTHING! Everything that makes you who you are is beautiful to me. I love the way that when you're in the sun too long, you get an insane amount of freckles on your arms and cheeks. I love the way your nose crinkles when you are in deep thought on a case or reading a forensic journal. I love the way you slurp your cereal while you're reading the new daily newspaper. I love the way that when I surprise you with something you give me a hug that is a little too tight. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you are happy. I love this little scar right here," he paused to cup her face in his hands and gently ran his right thumb over her left eyebrow. "I love the gap between your two front teeth, even though you hate it Sara, but it makes you who you are, so I love it."

Tears were now coming at a steady flow down her cheeks, so he reached down and gently pulled her up the length of his body.

After he kissed away each tear that had escaped, he looked her in the eyes. "Sara, I love you, all of you. And I hope you can understand that I would never lie to you, ever. I know people have in the past, but that is something I never plan on doing. You ARE beautiful Sara, and I am making it my goal from this point forward to help you see that yourself."

"Okay," she softly replied with a smile.

"Good. Beauty is no long just in the eye of the beholder, I am gong to show you just how beautiful you really are."

A few days later, Sara stared at herself in the mirror. She smiled and admired, for the first time in her life, the small gap between her teeth. "I guess it's not so bad," she said to herself. The she gently ran her finger over the little scar above her left eyebrow. Sighing to herself, Sara finally felt content.

He locked his eyes with hers in the mirror and he smiled. She smiled back and then turned to face him, their eyes still locked.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure sweetheart, my pleasure," Grissom smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

Sara never had to question beauty again, and it was all because of him.


End file.
